


Dorm-Room Antics

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin Week (EAauweek) 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, EAauweek, Fluff, M/M, Midterms, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Midterms are just around the corner and Eren wants to help his stressed out boyfriend-By doing something stupidly cute.





	Dorm-Room Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Day4: College
> 
> Sorry, it's late.
> 
> FUNFACT: Today and tomorrow's post will be in the same universe! Lol

College was a time for many things. A place where you can go to further your education. To make new friends and to try new things. Though, trying to convince your boyfriend to do the cutest and most epic pose you randomly found on Tumblr was not something he ever imagined he would do. Especially, when they were so close to the midterms. But, here Eren Jaeger, Junior from Shinganshina University, was trying to get a photo with his boyfriend of three years.

His boyfriend, Armin Arlert, wasn't looking to interest in taking photo, however. More over the blond looked stressed out and exhausted from all the studying he had been doing the past week and a half. Eren had tried to get him to take breaks, but he always seemed to have his nose in a book, or looking over flash cards. It was starting to physically hurt to look at the bags hanging around those stormy blue eyes.

Eren's normal methods of stress relief were not an option for Armin. His boyfriend deserved to take a moment to relax and Eren would selfishly admit that he wanted to be a part of it.

“I get you want me to take a break, but this is something else,” Armin said, staring at the photo Eren had wanted to imitate. Eren knew that he would give in, if he used the right tactics. The blond was into these kind of cheesy things and had to know that he needed a break. They needed to do something stupid together. This would be the perfect thing for them to do.

“Please. You know you want to,” Eren said, wiggling his shoulders, but Armin just stared at him with a blank stare. “It's been forever since we did something together.” Eren said, moving over to their bed, which was just their dorm beds pushed together.

"If I do this with you, can I go back to my work?" Eren quickly nodded, grinning in triumph. “Okay,” He said taking off his reading glasses and setting them on the desk.

"Yes!" He quickly got moving and set up his camera so they could take a photo of it. Once it was set up on its tripod, he sat back down on the bed. "Come're," Eren said with a grin, holding out his arms. Armin just rolled his eyes and moved to their bed, letting Eren wrap his arms around his waist.

"How exactly are we going to take the photograph?"

"With the clicker," Eren said, holding up a small device with a little red button on it. It was a wireless device that connected to his camera, that would snap their photo, so they wouldn't need someone to take it for them. It was a

"The easiest way to get this started would be you lying on top of me. Then I lift you up with my legs." Eren said, making Armin sit on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs.

“I don't know about this, Eren,” Armin said, looking mildly uncomfortable by the position they were currently in.

“What? Afraid that being so close to me will be too enticing?” He teased, but Armin snorted at his choice of words.

“I'm afraid of where you're foot might end up, if we mess up.” He stated looking down at Eren with annoyed embarrassment.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you," He said rubbing the back of Armin's neck causing Armin to sigh.

"I wouldn't be dating you, if I didn't trust you." He said putting his hand on Eren's shoulder. "So, hurry up and lay down, so we can get this over with. I have to finish my report before my proofreading session at five." Eren just laughed and fell backwards, pulling Armin with him. "Very funny," He said, pulling his upper half away from Eren's chest.

"Okay," Eren said, moving his legs up to get ready to do the pose. "Your legs should go between mine so its easier to lift you," Eren said watching Armin move carefully into position. Once he was ready, Armin looked at Eren with a brow raised.

"Do we even know if we can do this?" He asked as he turned to the picture. Studying the pose carefully. "They really have some impressive core strength."

"So do we!” Eren put his feet onto Armin's hips, preparing to lift him up, while Armin moved his hands so they were resting just under Eren's arms.

"Are you sure we'll be able to do this," Armin said, turning to look at Eren, who was still trying to find the right spot on Armin's hips to hold him up.

“If I feel my foot start to slip, I'll lower you down. Does this hurt?" He asked, putting some pressure on Armin's hips. The blond quickly shook his head, glancing back at the photo.

“It looks about right.” He muttered as he moved his hands down slightly, trying to find a good sense of balance. It was key for both of them to find the right balance. The last thing Eren wanted was for Armin to fall off his feet or hurt himself.

“Okay. Give me your hand,” Eren said, holding out his hands to Armin, but the other male looked at him slightly panicked.

“No, I'm keeping my hands on the bed, I don't trust my own strength." Or lack there of, was what Eren knew Armin was thinking.

“Okay, are you ready,” Eren said, waiting for Armin to nod before pushing Armin's hips up in the air. Armin quickly moved his legs up, folding them back to help keep their center of balance.

"So far so good," Armin said, smiling slightly, like he was starting to enjoy the stupidity of it all. "Now just a k-kiss, right," He said, almost losing his balance as he spoke because his shirt rode up, but Eren balanced him with his hands.

“Yep, come down here and give me one,” He said, trying to fix Armin's shirt, but it just fell right back down to back.

“I-I don't think I can," He said, looking a bit embarrasse. As he moved slightly like he was trying to figure out how to do it with out falling over.

“Fine. I'll just come up to you,” Eren said, leaned up but it set them off balance. Quickly, he moved back into place and steadied Armin's frame. He lowered Armin down and let out a sigh. "Let's try that again,” He said, making sure Armin was balanced again before he lifted Armin back up.

“Yeah," Armin said, looking at Eren shyly. "I think, if you lift my body up a little higher, I might be able to lean down, like in the photo." He said quietly, as if a loud voice would make them fall over.

Eren did as he was told and lifted Armin's waist a little higher, Armin adjusting his posture accordingly until he and Eren were nose to nose. Eren just shifted his head slightly, making their lips meet in a soft tender kiss. Armin pulled away slightly, his eyes staring into Eren's with mesmerizing blue ones.

"Don't forget to take your picture. My arms are already shaking," He said, pressing his lips back against Eren's. Eren didn't mind a second kiss. Armin mustn't of heard the sound of the shudder snapping the picture. Eren wasn't going to tell him that, if it meant they could kiss a little longer.

“Can you guy's not do that gross shit with the door open.” The voice of their friend sounded from their door.

Eren just continued to kiss Armin, lifting his hand up, middle finger extended. There was a moment of silence before they heard a loud crash. That lead to Armin losing his balance. Eren quickly moved, rolling them to the side so Armin fell onto the other side of their bed, instead of on the floor.

"What was that!" Armin said, in a panic as Eren scowled at the door.

"Horseface slammed our door."

"Why is he even here? Marco and Connie should be in class," Armin said, sitting up and looking at the door.

"I can go find out," Eren said, already planning on chasing Jean out of their dorm, but Armin just flopped over onto his chest. "Armin?"

"Don't start a fight. You'll get kicked out of the dorm." Eren just laughed and pressing his lips against his boyfriend's temple.

"Fine, but only if you cuddle with me," Eren said, wrapping his arms around Armin's shoulders. Armin just closed his eyes and stretched his arms over Eren as though to hug him.

They stayed like that for a bit as Eren texted Jean, telling him to get out of their dorm room, if he was going to be a jerk about them kissing.

"I should finish my essay," Armin said under his breath, not bothering to open his eyes.

“You should take a nap.” Armin mumbled something that sounded like a protest, but didn't move from his spot.

It made Eren smile triumphantly. Sure, his end game wasn't naptime, but he got his photo and he gets to cuddle with his boyfriend. If he gave Armin an hour, he knew that the essay would get finished by five and he might feel a little more alive.

Maybe they could find more stupid poses to do too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I had trouble coming up with something that I liked for this Day. Most of my plots overlap with all the AUprompts and I couldn't find a plot that was just 'right'. Until I found a photograph while scrolling through Tumblr. I was like 'This is my OTP'. I could literally see these two doing this. I wanted so badly to ask the people or the photographer if I could use their photo as a reference for a sketch, but the photograph wasn't properly sourced (It's source was basically a porn blog.) and the blog said that they just pulled them off of image searches. I do have a rough sketch of it, but it won't be posted, because I feel like it'd be a copy right issue. I really wanted to finish it... =w=
> 
> This is the link to the post I saw the picture in, just in case my description didn't do it justice:  
> http://love-for-boys.tumblr.com/image/179078210520


End file.
